In the conventional case of closing curtains made and dividing a curtain texture by making them meet each other in the middle, they will not completely close in the middle and also, in the case of a curtain made of a sheet of a curtain texture to be opened or closed by being pulled to either end, they will not positively close at both ends or one end. Further, there are devices as shown in FIG. 3, where a stopper (18) provided with a magnet (19) in the end part which is fitted to an end part of the curtain material so that the curtains may be closed in the middle. However, such a device can not be used in the case of opening or closing the curtain only one side. In all the above described cases, the curtain will not be kept stopped in any position in the course of opening or closing it, and can be opened or closed under the influence of wind or the like which would be undesirable.